


'Cause I'm on Top of the World

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: best of both worlds [1]
Category: Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt, "hugs at Morrisoncon!" at the <a href="http://annemari.dreamwidth.org/318668.html">bandom hug fest </a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm on Top of the World

When they both get back into the VIP room after their performance, Grant looks over at Gerard. "That went well, yeah? Didn't fuck up too much, did I?" 

Gerard laughs. He's sweaty and already grinning. "You never fuck up."

"There was definitely a flubbed line or two," Grant replies. He can't help grinning back, though. He never can with Gerard. 

"Shut up," Gerard says, leaning in and hugging him. It's a tight hug, the leather of his jacket slick and soft under Grant's fingers, his hair definitely damp against Grant's cheek. Grant wants to hold on forever, but there are plenty of other people who want to talk to them. He pulls back far enough to do that but keeps his arm around Gerard. Akira snaps their picture.

He's glad when Gerard sticks close. The con so far feels like a family reunion - Darick wandering around talking to the ladies, James tearing it up out on the dance floor, and that's just a few - but Gerard had been the first person he'd thought of when they asked him who he wanted to have as guests. Always one of the first people on his mind. 

One of them, anyway. He spots Kristan across the room. She's talking to Lindsey and looking as beautiful as the day he met her. Sometimes it still boggles his mind that he found such an incredible woman to share this insane journey with. He's about to look away when Lindsey catches his eye and smiles at him brightly. Brightly, and a little teasingly. 

"All yours for the weekend," she'd said into his ear when she hugged him, just that morning when they'd arrived with Mikey in tow.

And it's mostly true. They've spent a lot of time together rehearsing and going on outings all over LA in the last two weeks, but here it's different. He's glad Lindsey came, even though he knows she's just as busy as Gerard at home with show pieces, band business, Bandit. She and Chantal have plans to shop quite a bit and he knows Kristan intends to join them when she can. He and Gerard won't actually have much time to take advantage of each other in all the ways Grant wishes they could, but he'll have Gerard by his side for much of the weekend and he finds that's especially gratifying here. 

Someone hands Grant a screwdriver, and he laughs and takes a sip. It burns his throat a bit and he coughs. Gods, his voice is going to go before long. "Take it easy," Gerard teases him.

"Trying," he says. "Just stay where you are." He leans more heavily against Gerard's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're worn out already," Gerard says. "That's not a good sign."

"Just taking advantage of your youth and good nature," Grant tells him.

"Aren't you lucky I don't mind being taken advantage of. By you, anyway." Gerard grins up at him. There's just an edge of heat. At some point tonight, Grant's going to put that mouth to use. 

"I am very lucky, as a matter of fact," Grant replies and focuses on Chris who's walking up to them. 

"Luckiest fucking dude I know. Besides me," Chris laughs. 

Chris doesn't even know the half of it. Lindsey comes over to them too after a minute, kisses Gerard on the cheek and then slips out into the club, still chatting with Kristan. Grant catches Gerard's eye, and Gerard grins meaningfully before squeezing Grant's shoulder. Grant pulls him into one more hug before letting him go, watches idly as he walks across the room to talk to Mikey. He'll be easy enough to find later. 

"We should do this every weekend," he tells Chris. He doesn't think anyone in the club would disagree.


End file.
